Harry and Micky
by Dyzog
Summary: A hypnotic trigger lets Kyon transform Haruhi into her totally uninhibited and obedient 'sister' Harry whenever he wants, while Koizumi can turn Mikuru into Micky. Rated M because, heck, what would you do with that kind of power?
1. Going For a Walk

**Harry and Micky**

by Dyzog

**Chapter One: Going For a Walk**

Haruhi Suzumiya gripped her glass of water before peeking around the monitor on her commander's desk. "You guys need to play less games and start doing something more productive. Sometimes I'm ashamed to call you fellow SOS Brigade members. You should be out searching for stuff that's unique and original."

Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi raised their noses from the chessboard and appraised their leader.

"I suggest you leave us alone," Kyon said. "Or I'll show you something unique and original."

"I will not." Haruhi rose from her seat and held the glass up like a shield. "You don't scare me one single bit. Now go do something useful."

Kyon rubbed his hands together. "You asked for this."

"Don't you dare." She held the water glass over her head as Kyon moved closer. "I'm not afraid of you."

Kyon stepped around the commander's desk with both arms extended. His hand reached for Haruhi's ears.

She tipped the glass and closed her eyes — but none of the liquid poured out to drench her. She opened her eyes and shook the glass.

"It's gelatin," Kyon said. "Mikuru dropped a congealing capsule into your glass ten minutes ago."

"Mikuru, how could you?"

Though the girl in the maid costume turned toward the person calling her name, Mikuru Asahina didn't answer. She faced Haruhi with a blank stare and empty eyes.

"You turned her," Haruhi said in defeat. "Dammit, you guys are sneaky." Those were the last words Haruhi Suzumiya said before Kyon's palms covered her ears. Instantly, her eyes went blank as a hypnotic trance reprogrammed her consciousness.

Kyon lowered his hands. "Hello, Harry. How are you feeling today?"

In a nearly monotone voice, Haruhi replied, "Hello, master. I'm fine. How may I serve you?"

He tapped the girl's lips. "Your sister Haruhi has been using this mouth in very inappropriate ways. I think it's better suited for other uses, don't you?"

"Your wish is my command."

Kyon sat in the commander's chair. "I wish for you to suck me off. Be gentle and take your time."

Haruhi knelt in front of her master, lowered his zipper, and pulled his dick into her mouth.

Koizumi rose and stepped next to Mikuru. "That was some excellent misdirection there, Kyon." He put his arm around the maid. "And you did very well, Micky."

"Thank you, master," Mikuru replied in a monotone voice.

"Excellent tongue-work, Harry." Kyon patted Haruhi's head. "That feels really nice."

_Slurp. Slurp. Slurp. Slurp. Slurp._

"She looks so sexy like that," Koizumi said. "I'm a little jealous."

"You've got a perfectly good honey standing next to you that'll do whatever you want," Kyon said. "Why not go to town?"

"Well put." Koizumi turned. "Micky, take your clothes off and bend over the table." He patted the tabletop.

"Yes, master."

As Mikuru removed her clothes by the garment rack, Koizumi put the chessboard away. Within minutes, a maid costume and underwear hung neatly from hangers. The fully-nude redhead bent over the table and spread her legs. Koizumi lowered his zipper, pulled out his dick, and slid himself deep inside of her.

"Hey, Nagato." Kyon's eyes scrunched up as his climax approached. "Thanks again for hypnotizing the girls for us."

"Yes," said Koizumi as he pumped away. "Having the ability to transform these two into human sex dolls whenever we want has made this club a lot more fun."

"Ahhhhhhh." Kyon gripped the armrests as semen gushed into the brigade leader's mouth. "Oh, baby." His cream output seemed endless.

_Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. Gulp._ Haruhi swallowed it down without complaint. Once satisfied she'd gotten every drop, she released the penis and sat up straight with her hands in her lap.

Kyon rubbed her head. "Who's my favorite sex doll?"

With glassy eyes and a blank expression, Haruhi replied, "Harry is, master."

Kyon watched Koizumi and Mikuru get it on from the commander's desk before glancing down. "Having Micky nude while you're still dressed makes the club room feel unbalanced, especially when you've got such a spectacular body. Take off your clothes, please."

"Yes, master."

Haruhi walked to the garment rack and disrobed, while Kyon rose to study Mikuru's firm round ass as Koizumi's pelvis pounded it.

"That looks like fun," Kyon said.

Mikuru's moans of pleasure punctuated his words.

"It feels really good too." Koizumi patted Mikuru's bum. "For everyone." He motioned toward the empty stretch of table beside him. "There's lots of room."

Kyon knocked on the tabletop. "Over here, Harry."

Now naked from head to toe but for her hair ribbon, Haruhi jogged to the table, bent over, and spread her legs.

Kyon plunged his dick deep inside of her.

Koizumi raised an eyebrow. "You sure recovered quickly."

Kyon rubbed Haruhi's smooth bare hips. "With a body like this in front of you, who wouldn't?" He turned toward the window. "Hey, Yuki. Can you turn on some music? The girls are getting kind of loud."

She put down her book, switched on the radio, and tuned it to a station playing anime soundtracks. Enoz's latest hit, "Lost My Music," pounded the speakers as Kyon and Koizumi pounded the girls in sync with the beat.

Enoz lead singer and classmate Miyuki Anamoto belted out the pre-recorded chorus. _"When I wake up tomorrow, I'll still want to feel the illusion." _

"Speaking from a totally selfish viewpoint," Kyon said, "it's too bad the girls need to wake up."

"Although Harry and Micky do seem to be enjoying themselves far more than their more inhibited counterparts, we can't keep them hypnotized forever. By the way, I'm about to come."

"I'm not far behind you."

"I'll try to hold on till the next chorus."

True to his word, Koizumi held on, and the guys came into their partners together.

"That hit the spot." Koizumi zipped up his pants and dropped into his seat by the bookshelf.

Kyon dropped into the seat next to him. "I'll second that."

They gazed at the nude girls' gorgeous dripping bottoms.

"What's next?" Koizumi said.

"I don't know. How about we watch the two of them make out?"

"Works for me." Koizumi raised his voice. "Micky, please make out with Harry."

"Yes, master." Mikuru pushed herself off the table.

"Harry, what Koizumi said was all right. Feel free to go for it."

"Yes, master."

Haruhi pushed off the table and turned toward Mikuru. Each girl took the other into her arms, breasts and thighs pressing together. With closed eyes, tongues intertwined while roving hands explored and caressed.

"This is hot." Kyon crossed his legs.

"It's certainly quite arousing." Koizumi reclined and matched the pose.

The two watched twenty minutes of Yuri delight before Kyon made a suggestion.

"It's nice outside. Let's take the girls out for a pet walk. We haven't done that for a while."

"Some pet-play sounds very enjoyable," Koizumi replied. "Should we bind them?"

"The principal might expel us if we don't. You know what happened last time."

"It's still hard to believe Miss Suzumiya put those two fellows in a hospital."

"That was Harry," Kyon said. "You know how she gets when someone besides me touches her or tries to tell her what to do. Although I probably shouldn't have left her leashed to a bike rack while I went into the cafeteria to get a Coke."

"It's odd that Micky isn't sensitive about that type of thing."

"Not really when you consider her sister. Mikuru is a born masochist who loves being gawked at and fondled, despite her protests. Haruhi picked her for a reason, you know."

"You make a good point."

As the girls took turns fondling and kissing each other's breasts, Kyon retrieved some rope, two dog collars, and two leashes from the cabinet. "You guys can continue kissing each other while we tie you up." He tossed a length of rope to Koizumi.

The dolls maintained their kiss while dropping their arms to the sides. As tender breasts rubbed and compressed, their master's bound their wrists. Then Kyon fastened a leather collar around Haruhi's neck, while Koizumi similarly attired Mikuru.

"Stop kissing now and turn to me," the guys told their pets.

"Yes, master," the pets answered in unison.

The guys clipped leashes to the collars. With Haruhi tethered to Kyon's long leather leash and Mikuru at the end of Koizumi's, the four left the SOS Brigade club room and strolled down the hall. After trotting down three flights of steps, they exited the old building into the grassy quad.

They'd walked halfway to the main building when Taniguchi and Kunikida approached from the other direction.

"What are you guys doing?" Taniguchi asked, his eyes wide with appreciation.

"What does it look like?" Kyon said. "We're walking our pets."

The two girls stood obediently still when their masters stopped to chat.

"Wow." Kunikida stared at Mikuru's breasts. "Her boobs are absolutely beautiful."

Taniguchi pointed to Haruhi's breasts. "Suzumiya's aren't as enormous, but they're spectacular too."

"You seem to really like my pet," Koizumi said to Kunikida. "Would you like it if Mikuru gave you a blow job?"

Kunikida's jaw dropped. "I would love that more than life."

"It wouldn't be fair for you not to get one too," Kyon told Taniguchi.

"Thanks, bud. You're the best."

"Kneel." Kyon pointed at an empty patch of soft grass.

The bound girls cautiously knelt where he directed. Taniguchi stood in front of Haruhi and prepared himself.

"Suck." Kyon patted Haruhi's head and pointed at Taniguchi's penis.

Haruhi opened wide. Taniguchi shuffled forward. He intertwined his fingers behind his neck as Haruhi got to work.

Next to him, Kunikida received the same treatment from the busty nude redhead kneeling at his feet.

As the bound beauties pleasured the guys, a crowd formed around them.

"This is nuts," one of the spectators said. "I can't believe those guys are getting sucked off in public. By two top-shelf girls no less."

"That are totally naked," added another.

"Aw, hell, this happens all the time," another spectator said. "But the receivers are always Kyon and Koizumi. This is the first time I've seen them share. I need to be friendlier to those guys."

"No, thanks." Another guy pointed at Haruhi. "That girl might look gentle as a spring calf sucking on your finger, but she'll break your ribs or even worse if you're not careful. She put two guys in a hospital for touching her."

"That's probably why the girls are tied up today."

"Suzumiya can still use her feet. I'll be fine with watching."

As climaxes approached, the crowd cheered the girls on.

"A hundred Yen says Taniguchi comes first," one said.

"You're on," replied another.

"I'll put five hundred on Suzumiya."

"I'll take that action."

When Kunikida burst into Mikuru's mouth mere seconds before Taniguchi gushed into Haruhi's, the crowd erupted.

"I won. I won." Kunikida jumped up and down while holding his satiated sausage.

"That's only because Suzumiya took her time and made it feel really good for me. I'm not disappointed at all." Taniguchi patted Haruhi on the head.

The girls sat on their legs with their hands on their laps, glassy eyes staring blankly into space, oblivious to their surroundings.

"Hey, you guys interested in playing some basketball?" one of the spectators asked.

"We've got the girls." Kyon shook his leash.

"It's a beautiful day, and the sun is shining." Koizumi pointed to the sky. "We can leave them here for a few minutes. In fact, I think they'd enjoy it."

"Should we hogtie them?"

"Though I'm fairly confident nobody will bother them, it's wise to play it safe."

Koizumi knelt behind Mikuru, and Kyon behind Haruhi. The guys unclipped the leashes and gently laid the girls down on their bellies. After using the leashes to bind the girls' ankles, they pulled their ankles forward and clipped the leash-ends to the wrist ropes.

"Try to free yourself," Kyon told the girls.

Haruhi and Mikuru strained with all their might against their bindings.

"I can't free myself," Haruhi told Kyon after a mighty struggle.

"I can't either," Mikuru told Koizumi.

"Excellent." Kyon rubbed Haruhi's bare behind. "We'll be back in about an hour."

"Don't go anywhere." Koizumi playfully pinched Mikuru's breast.

The girls lay peacefully in the sunlight, both deeply entranced, their breasts, thighs, and bellies shaping the soft grass blanket beneath them. Students strolled down the quad's paved walkway. Several stopped to view the strange sight — two stunning unclothed coeds tightly hogtied side-by-side on the grass, their visages beaming with contentment.

"I wish I were you," one girl sighed before continuing on her way.

Suddenly, a rogue cloud obscured the sun. Cool drops of rainwater pelted the girls' skin before the cloud moved on.

Haruhi blinked her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked around. "I can't believe the guys left us alone again."

Mikuru tugged against her bindings. "I'm not sure I like it when they leave us alone like this."

"Tied up, nude, and on display in the middle of the quad. They should know that's against the rules."

Mikuru ran her tongue along the inside of her cheek. "I'm pretty sure I blew someone, but it doesn't taste like Koizumi."

Haruhi licked her lips and nodded. "Same here. I don't sense Kyon's aftertaste." She glanced over her shoulder at her wrists and ankles. "Those jerks." She struggled but couldn't budge her restraints. "They tied us up good this time." She turned to Mikuru. "What do you say to some teamwork?"

"Works for me."

With a good deal of bucking and twisting, the girls managed to back into each other. After ten minutes of pulling knots, unclipping leashes, and undoing collars, they sat free in the grass.

"I wish I could tune into Harry's adventures." Haruhi rubbed her wrists. "I know we get the feelings of the aftereffects, which are admittedly pretty great, but sometimes I'd like to know what my sister is doing."

"Miss Nagato hypnotized us to stay in the dark for a reason," Mikuru said. "Harry and Micky have no inhibitions. You and I agreed to that."

Haruhi nodded with a sigh. "I never would have dreamed that a stupid magazine article would bring us here."

Mikuru giggled. "I don't think I've ever seen you so jealous."

"I wasn't jealous. I was angry. Kyon had no right to be reading that stuff. So what if tons of Japanese guys are dating love dolls instead of flesh-and-blood human girls?"

Mikuru shrugged. "He did make some compelling arguments. No fussing. No arguments. Unrestricted availability. If you didn't see his point, we wouldn't be here."

"But I was only kidding when I told him he was free to hypnotize us. What were the odds Nagato was a master hypnotist?"

"About the same as the odds of her being an accomplished lead guitarist." Mikuru smiled. "This has been fun, but I agree with you. I'd really like to know what happened."

"Maybe we're ready to know." Haruhi put our her arms. "After all, here we are, in the quad, totally naked, chatting in the grass. And I'm totally okay with it."

"Miss Nagato told us how to remember when we first let her hypnotize us. She said it shouldn't be an easy trigger, remember?"

Haruhi's cheeks reddened. "Yes, I remember. The only way to unblock those memories is to get pussy juice on our faces. The kind that squirts out when we orgasm. And it can't be our own. The problem is that both of us are straight."

Mikuru shrugged. "So?"

"Do you really want to do 69 with me?"

"I'd really like to know what we did. Don't you?"

Haruhi groaned. Then she appraised the flawless, red-haired beauty sitting opposite her. "Okay. Let's do it."

Mikuru glanced around. "Do you want to do it out here in the open? Where people can see us?"

"Of course. Harry would. Top or bottom?"

"Can I be on the bottom?"

"Sure."

Mikuru laid back on the grass, raised her knees, and spread her legs.

Haruhi straddled her partner on all fours and lowered her bum toward her Mkuru's face. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh." Mikuru grasped Haruhi's hips, crooked her neck forward, and extended her tongue toward her partner's clitoris.

Haruhi gasped as if an electric shock had hit her. Once the sensation passed, she pushed her tongue into Mikuru's special place.

The two girls stimulated each other for several blissful minutes, eventually settling on a happy rhythm. They climaxed simultaneously with moans and screams, squirting pussy juice into each other's faces.

The girls laughed and wiped their moist cheeks in the wet grass before facing each other cross-legged.

"They just made us do basic stuff," Mikuru said. "You blew Kyon while Koizumi fucked me at the table. Then you and Kyon joined us for your second round."

Haruhi nodded. "They made us kiss each other for a while before they tied us up for a pet walk. Then they made us blow Taniguchi and Kunikida." She giggled. "I would have beat you if I knew it was a race."

Mikuru smiled. "I guess we'll never know. By the way, I'm sorry for sneaking that gelcap into your water so you couldn't immunize yourself."

"Micky did that, so no worries."

"You know, I liked the part where they made Micky and Harry kiss. That's probably the reason our 69 went so well."

A wry smile formed on Haruhi's lips. "Want to test that theory and try it again?"

Mikuru reached forward and cupped Haruhi's breasts. "Yes. I'd like that a lot."

"If that's the plan, we may as well stay like this. There's no point in going back to the club room for our clothes."

"Do you remember how to break Miss Nagato's hypnotic spell?" Mikuru asked, sitting back.

"Sure. We do a combination trigger. We get pussy juice on our faces while our bodies are soaking wet. But that's a pretty big step."

"We could sneak into the swimming pool locker room and make love in the showers."

"Our masters might get really pissed." Haruhi sighed and got to her feet. "Fuck 'em." She offered Mikuru her hand.

"Doing that later should be part of our plan." Mikuru let Haruhi pull her up.

They walked hand-in-hand to the pool.

###

Ninety minutes later, Haruhi and Mikuru stepped through the club room door wearing school-issue one-piece blue Speedos. The tight-fitting suits were completely dry as was the girls' hair and bodies.

"Where were you two?" Kyon turned his chair. "We were getting worried."

Koizumi rose from his seat. "We returned after our basketball match to find the pet attire and ropes, but our sex dolls were missing."

"It rained, you idiots," Haruhi said, "and we woke up. So we freed ourselves and found some clothes." She tugged on a spandex shoulder strap.

"It must have been a flash downpour," Koizumi said. "Because everything looked dry when we got back. Come to think of it, the ropes did seem damp."

Kyon squinted. "Why did you get swimsuits instead of coming back for your clothes?"

"In case you didn't notice, I left the club room without my key."

Both guys glanced back at Nagato, then shrugged.

Kyon placed his hands on his hips. "I got pretty worked up playing basketball. Winning deserves a reward. What do you think, Koizumi?"

"I concur."

Haruhi took a step back toward the door. "You guys aren't going to accomplish anything if you waste all our club time screwing around with our sisters."

Kyon approached her with his hands extended. "Let's see what Harry has to say about that."

"Don't you dare." Haruhi dashed to the back of the room, keeping the table between them. When she got to her desk, she asked, "Where's my water bottle?"

"We locked it in the cabinet along with your glass."

Kyon's palms cupped Haruhi's ears.

###

Ten minutes later, Harry and Micky stood beside each other, naked and bent over the table — arms resting at their sides, breasts compressing into the tabletop, backs arched, and bottoms high. Kyon and Koizumi rammed their sex dolls like there was no tomorrow. As usual, the dolls enjoyed the process immeasurably and moaned loudly to express their pleasure.

When the girls approached climax, they turned their heads to face each other. Sharing imperceptible smiles as crushing orgasms took hold, they grasped each other's hands and squeezed.


	2. A Dream Come True

.

**Chapter Two: A Dream Come True**

Sandy Parker took a deep breath before knocking on the door of the SOS Brigade club room.

"Come on in," said a pleasant male voice.

She stepped inside and looked around. At the center of the room, two guys played chess at a table. To her right, a gorgeous red-haired girl dressed in a maid costume cleaned tea mugs with a rag. At the back of the room, near the window, a smallish girl perched in a chair read the large book in her lap by the window's light. To the left of the reader, a stunning brunette sat at a standard school desk behind a monitor.

Sandy recognized the redhead and the brunette as the girls she'd seen in the quad the day before.

"How can we help you?" The guy on the right side of the table followed up with a friendly smile.

"Well, this may sound crazy, but I think I'd really like to join this club… if you'll have me."

The brunette eyed Sandy suspiciously. "Why are you so interested?"

Sandy considered hemming and hawing before deciding to just come out with it. "I saw you and this girl…" She pointed at the maid. "… yesterday on the grass. You were both tied up and naked in the grass where everyone could see you. I want to join a club where the members do that."

The brunette placed her hands on her hips. "Are you interested in tying up naked females?"

"No, of course not. I want to be the naked female that gets tied."

"You're that new transfer student from America, aren't you?"

Sandy stepped forward and closed the door. "Yes, my dad contracts with the military. I'll be here for the rest of the year. To be honest, I thought I wasn't going to like it in Japan, but after seeing you guys in the quad yesterday, I knew I was right at home."

The brunette tilted her head. "Don't American guys strip and tie girls at American high schools?"

"If they do, I sure as heck never heard of it. In America, doing something like that would create a scandal. They'd call the police and people would go to jail."

"That's odd. At North High, nobody really cares about that kind of stuff. Our principal lets us get away with anything."

"As long as nobody gets hurt." The maid shot the brunette a disapproving glance.

"We had an unfortunate mishap," the guy at the table said. "Which is why we've had to resort to a little bit of bondage." He stood. "By the way, my name is Kyon." Moving his hand around the room, he said, "And this is Mikuru Asahina, Yuki Nagato, Haruhi Suzumiya, and Itsuki Koizumi."

Sandy bowed. "Nice to meet you all."

"Come on in and have a seat," Haruhi said.

"Would you like some tea?" Mikuru asked.

"Yes, thank you." Sandy took a seat at the table next to Kyon. "So, what are you guys about?"

"We're the SOS Brigade," Haruhi said. "We're a club that strives to do unique and original things because those things make life more interesting!"

"Haruhi goes nuts if things get boring," Kyon added.

Mikuru set a mug in front of Sandy.

She took a sip. "How did you girls end up in the quad like that?"

"We took off our clothes and the guys tied us up."

Sandy frowned. "That's not what I mean."

"I know what you're asking." Haruhi crossed her arms. "It's a long story."

"No, it isn't," Kyon said. "One day I was on my laptop reading articles when I came upon a piece about this guy who gave up real women for a love doll."

"I've read about those things," Sandy said. "They're making them so realistic nowadays."

"Anyway, when Haruhi saw what I was reading, she got really upset. 'There's no way some plastic doll can take the place of a real flesh-and-blood woman,' she shouted. Then I started listing some of the benefits." Kyon counted his fingers. "You never have to argue with a doll. She's always available for sex. And a bunch of other stuff. But those are the two biggies."

Sandy nodded. "I see where you're going with this."

Kyon continued. "Then Haruhi told me, 'If you hypnotized a willing flesh-and-blood woman, you could have the best of both worlds.'"

Sandy glanced at Haruhi and Mikuru. "So you two let yourselves get hypnotized into becoming sex dolls?"

Both girls nodded.

"But… why?"

Haruhi looked at Sandy as if she had a screw loose. "Because doing something like that is _totally_ unique and _absolutely_ original which matches up exactly with this club's charter." She put her arms out to the side. "What other high school club in the world is this creative?"

"Unique and original." Sandy took another sip of her tea. "I'll certainly grant you that."

Kyon pointed to the girl reading by the window. "Miss Nagato over there is a master hypnotist. Would you like to join us on our next adventure?"

"We were just about to go for another pet walk," Koizumi clarified.

"That's news to me," barked Haruhi.

Mikuru shrugged.

Sandy looked around the room. The people in this club seemed fairly cool. Plus, she was feeling adventurous. "Are you sure I won't get in trouble for this?"

"Does it look like we got in trouble?" Haruhi replied.

"No. That's the wild part. Everyone walked past you two like it was no big deal. Even teachers. What's going to happen to me when I'm under?"

"You become a living sex doll, so use your imagination."

"I promise we'll make it interesting," Kyon said.

"And we promise you won't get hurt." Koizumi tapped his nose. "Perhaps hypnotism won't be required in your case."

"It sure as hell will." Sandy's cheeks reddened. "I'm actually very shy. It took every ounce of courage I had left to walk into this room."

"Hey, Nagato." Haruhi faced the bookworm and jerked her thumb toward their guest. "We've got another sucker to add to the team."

Yuki set down her book, rose from her seat, and stepped in front of the pretty American blonde. She pulled a watch-on-a-chain out of her pocket and raised it up to Sandy's eyes. As the watch swayed back and forth, Nagato spoke with an emotionless voice.

"You're getting sleepy. Very, very sleepy."

###

Sandy's eyes snapped open. She blinked a few times as she tried to get her bearings. "Where am I? What's going on?" She tried to move, but her arms and legs refused to cooperate.

"It's a little disorienting at first."

Sandy snapped her head toward the voice on her left to see Haruhi lying face down on the grass next to her. Naked but for her hair ribbon and a leather collar, the brunette's wrists and ankles were tightly tied and connected behind her back. When Sandy glanced to her right, a nude redhead winked back at her. Mikuru Asahina's state matched Haruhi's. Looking over her shoulder revealed a landscape of bound limbs and bare skin. She also noticed the collar comfortably encasing her neck.

"Oh, shit." Sandy's eyes bulged. "I'm tied up and naked in the middle of the quad — for real." She pulled against her bindings and bucked from side to side. "I need to get out of here before someone sees me."

"Relax," Haruhi said. "There's no way you're going to get out of that. Not without some help."

"And you've already been really well seen." Mikuru giggled.

"Just be still and enjoy it," Haruhi said.

The girls' unconcerned attitude had a calming effect. Sandy stilled her body and managed her breathing. "Okay, I can do this." As she breathed, she searched her memory. All she could remember was a swinging pocket watch. She licked her lips. "What's that taste in my mouth?"

"What do you think it is?" Haruhi asked.

"How many guys did I—?"

"You did three."

"No way."

"Yes way, baby."

Sandy wiggled her hips. "My ass and my pussy feel kind of sore too. Did they—?"

"Like I said, you did three. Simultaneously. In Japan, we call that a TP for triple penetration."

"I let three male classmates have their way with me?"

"No, your _total_ would be nine. Three TP's, three times."

"No, shit? And I missed all that?"

Mikuru nodded and giggled.

"You were a total sex machine," Haruhi squealed. "I've never seen anything like it. You must have come twenty times. Are all you American girls this crazy?"

"I don't think so. I'm actually pretty reserved."

"Miss Nagato's hypnotism removes all your inhibitions," Haruhi said, "so what's left is the real you — underneath — without the brakes."

A thought struck Sandy. "If we're all supposed to be hypnotized, then how come we're all awake and talking?"

"Mikuru and I can't be triggered anymore. We broke the spell and just pretend now. The guys don't have a clue."

"Then why am I—?"

"Miss Nagato squirted some water on you from the third floor." Mikuru lifted her chin up toward the club room.

"Because we asked her to," added Haruhi, anticipating Sandy's next question, "so we could chat. Water is the trigger that wakes us up. Well, it used to be — for us. It still is for you. We'll teach you how to break the spell when you're ready. As for now, we'll tell the guys some raindrops blew onto us from that tree." She motioned her head toward a nearby oak.

"What's the deal with Miss Nagato?" Sandy glanced up at the third-floor window. "She seems like a very mysterious girl."

Haruhi chuckled. "The more I get to know Yuki, the more mysterious she gets. But she's an amazing person with a boat-load of talents who's always come through for us in a pinch. I think I speak for the entire club when I say we'd trust her with our lives."

Mikuru nodded her agreement.

Sandy took a few more deep cleansing breaths and looked up at the sky. The bright sun warming her unencumbered body felt heavenly as did the soft grass caressing her skin. Classmates walked to and fro across the nearby paved walkway. She followed their footsteps with her eyes. Though most shot a passing glance at the trio, none of them stopped. "That's so wild," she sighed.

"What is?" Haruhi asked.

"I can't believe that I'm totally helpless and totally nude, and I'm lying between you two in the sun on this patch of grass. This is exactly how I pictured myself when I walked down that path yesterday."

Mikuru smiled. "Dreams have a funny way of coming true around here."

"The guys will be back soon," Haruhi said. "Don't forget our cover story."

Sandy nodded. "Water from the tree."

"One more thing," Haruhi said. "You're going to need to find a master, and Kyon and Koizumi are taken. Are there any guys in the school that you like?"

Sandy bit her lip and searched her memory. No one came to mind. "How soon do I have to decide?"

"There's no rush," Haruhi said. "Take a few days to think about it."

"Just make sure it's someone you can trust." Mikuru tugged on her ropes. "For obvious reasons."

Kyon and Koizumi stepped out of the main building and approached with cans of Coke in their hands. Upon arriving, Kyon knelt down and rubbed Haruhi's head. "How is my favorite pet doing? Ready to continue our walk?"

Haruhi squinted up at him. "A gust of wind blew raindrops off that tree."

"And it woke the three of you up." Kyon completed her sentence. He turned to Koizumi. "That's the second time in two days something like this has happened."

"Leftovers from yesterday's flash shower." Koizumi shrugged. "That's the risk of leaving them outside."

"No harm, no foul." Kyon placed his hands over Haruhi's ears.

Sandy watched as Koizumi did the same thing for Mikuru. Both girls' expressions blanked, and their eyes turned glassy.

Kyon knelt next to Sandy and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry about the raindrops. I hope waking up like this wasn't too much of a shock."

"I was a little freaked out at first, but Haruhi and Mikuru talked me through it."

"Does this look like something you want to keep doing?"

Sandy nodded. "I think so."

"Cool."

Kyon's reply was the last thing Sandy remembered before his hands cupped her ears.

###

Sandy blinked and looked around. She found herself seated at the table in the SOS Brigade club room, fully dressed in her North High school uniform. Her fingers soaked in a mug of water. She raised her hand and shook it as dry as possible before wiping it on her skirt.

"Water is the trigger," she said to herself, although all the SOS Brigade club members were in the room. She looked at Kyon. "What happened?"

"We're not allowed to tell. That's one of our rules. All you get to walk away with is your feelings and your dreams."

A wide smile lit up her face. "Then I'm going to sleep really well because I feel amazing."

Kyon and Koizumi shot each other knowing glances.

"We thought you would," Koizumi said.

"We threw you a hell of an initiation party," Kyon added. "Your intuition was right. You're very well suited for this."

Sandy hugged herself. "Did you guys—?"

"Nope," Kyon replied after noting Haruhi's glare. "There's a new rule we established right after Nagato hypnotized you. We're only allowed to…" He paused to search for the proper word. "We are only allowed to _date_ our own personal sex doll — which would be Harry for me and Micky for Koizumi — even though we can still share our dolls with the school."

"If we cheat, this experiment ends," Koizumi added with a heavy sigh.

"Are Harry and Micky are nicknames for Haruhi and Mikuru?"

"When they're hypnotized, yes."

"That's cool. Can I get a pet nickname too?"

"That's something I wanted to discuss with you. You can negotiate any pet name you like, once you get a master."

"You mean someone who would agree to _date_ me exclusively."

"Exactly," Kyon said. "Over the next few days, you might want to compile a list of potential masters from the guys in the school, and we can help you decide. The odds are about zero that anyone would turn you down."

"I have a better idea," Haruhi said. "This is something we could sell. Let's put up a sign. _Become the master of this smoking hot American blonde for only ten million Yen!_ The guys would line up down the hall."

Sandy's mouth dropped open.

"She's not serious," Mikuru said.

Kyon continued. "Just let us know when you're ready to decide."

"I don't need to think about it," Sandy said. "I'm pretty sure I already know."

"No kidding," Haruhi said. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Sandy rose from her seat and walked to the back of the room. The smallish girl reading her book raised her head and met the eyes of the American beauty standing in front of her.

"Miss Nagato, would you please be my master?"


	3. Tea and Strategy

.

**Chapter Three: Tea and Strategy**

Kyon and Koizumi sat across from each other at a table in the tea cafe. After giving the waitress their order, Kyon broke the ice.

"I don't think the girls are hypnotized anymore."

Koizumi scratched his chin. "I suspected the same thing, but I'm not completely positive. Are you?"

"If I had to give it a number, I'd say there's a 99.5% probability Harry is no longer the glassy-eyed love doll that I started out with."

"I've noticed a subtle difference in Micky as well. Might the girls' hypnotic states be evolving?"

"That's not how things are supposed to work."

As Koizumi considered Kyon's reply, the waitress returned with their teas.

"If I were to assign a probability to Micky's de-hypnotism, I'd make it 50-50."

"That's because Mikuru has a generally meek and pleasing personality to begin with. Haruhi on the other hand…"

"Miss Suzumiya's stronger nature would be more difficult to suppress." Koizumi sipped his tea. "What about Lassie?"

Kyon chuckled. "I still can't get over Sandy's pick for a nickname. Do you know where that name came from?"

"An Internet search informed me Lassie was the name of a famous American Collie, the star of an eponymous TV show and several movies. It seems to match, considering Miss Parker's fetish."

"If getting walked around campus butt-naked on all fours at the end of a leash floats her boat, that works for me."

"When Miss Nagato and Lassie make their daily rounds, they always draw a crowd."

"I wonder why that is?" Kyon joked.

"Let me posit a theory. The girl is unusually attractive and Japan suffers from a dearth of natural blondes. Also, Miss Parker's bark is quite cute, and her bite is in very high demand."

"You mean, Lassie's bark. And I'm pretty sure she hasn't actually bitten anybody… yet."

"Let's hope."

"It pisses me off when Nagato unleashes Lassie to let her sniff around for _bones_." Kyon made air quotes around the last word.

"I wonder how Lassie chooses her victims. To her credit, I don't believe a single guy whose package she's sniffed has turned her down."

"A gorgeous naked blonde kneels in front of you and licks your zipper? Who turns down an offer like that?"

"We do, daily."

"Shit." Kyon smacked the table. "We spend more time with that girl when she's in puppy-mode than anybody. Why shouldn't our dicks get sucked too?"

"Because those are the rules."

"Don't the rules say that the girls need to stay hypnotized?"

"Technically, no. They're merely required to become our love dolls when we cup their ears and revert to normal when doused with water." Koizumi crossed his arms. "You know, Kyon, you should be grateful for what you have."

"Of course, I am. There's not a girl in Japan that's hotter than Haruhi."

"Don't you mean, the world?"

Kyon groaned. "Yeah, I suppose. But guys like variety."

"In other words, guys like Lassie."

Kyon sighed. "I suppose. Don't tell me your mind doesn't wander when she's sniffing your bone."

"It's unfortunate you can't walk Miss Suzumiya around in puppy-mode on all fours, though she looks quite regal as a biped with her arms bound behind her back. The pose accentuates her lovely breasts."

"Now that those idiots she trashed got released from the hospital, do you think Principal Skinneruki might have a change of heart and let me take her out unrestrained?"

"I doubt it. But what in the world are you quibbling about? Be grateful you live in a universe where all this is possible to begin with."

"Actually, this _universe_ you speak of can be measured in acres. Haruhi's kink-zone doesn't extend beyond North High's property line."

Koizumi shook his head. "It's a miracle that such a region exists at all. In addition, you and I are blessed to be the only ones able to carry memories of this craziness past the entrance gate. Everyone else goes home clueless."

"Correction. We're the only _men_ that take their memories with them. I'm sure the SOS girls take this stuff home with them too. Although I wonder about Sandy."

The waitress came by to offer refills of the now-drained teas. Both guys accepted.

"Can I have a pastry too?" Kyon asked.

"As you wish." The waitress bowed.

Kyon watched the waitress walk away. "I bet she'd make a great love doll."

Koizumi cleared his throat. "Let's stay on point."

"Okay… so what are we doing to do about our little problem? And I'll grant you the emphasis on 'little.'"

"My guess is that, at some level, the girls realize that Miss Suzumiya's kink-zone, as you call it, only exists within the North High bubble. Knowing that whatever happens at North High, stays at North High, they've decided they don't care what we do to them."

"Hmmm. I hadn't considered that, but it makes sense."

"I don't believe confronting them would be the wisest move. We risk collapsing the bubble if we do that."

"Probably."

"The only logical alternative is to create an environment in which the girls — Miss Suzumiya in particular — wish to return to being hypnotized."

The waitress delivered their second round of tea and Kyon's pastry.

Kyon took a bite and a sip. "How about we tie them to the fence and whip their bottoms raw? I'm guessing they wouldn't want to be awake for that."

"I think you underestimate our love dolls. That would likely make their day."

"Dammit, you're right. So what do you think we should do?"

Koizumi smiled. "I think we'll have more success if we utilize a different strategy. What is it that Miss Suzumiya despises more than anything? The thing she'd consider torture?"

"That's easy. Boredom. She needs constant stimulation."

"I suggest we bore them back into hypnotism."

"Not a bad idea. We could tie them to the fence and just leave them there all day."

Koizumi shook his head. "Miss Suzumiya would love to be put on display like that. She'd consider it a challenge, and she'd eventually figure out a way to escape no matter how securely we chained her. Try again."

"Why don't we keep them dressed in their school uniforms… no… let's put them in flannel shirts, overalls, boots, and gloves, an outfit that covers every inch of their fine naked bodies, and we teach them how to grow crops?"

"I believe you've stumbled upon a far more effective strategy." Koizumi raised his cup. "I propose a toast. To boredom."

Kyon raised his cup and clinked Koizumi's. "To boredom."


	4. Under New Management

.

**Chapter Four: Under New Management**

The end-of-classes bell rang, and the members of the SOS Brigade headed to the club room. As usual, Yuki Nagato was the first to arrive, followed soon after by Mikuru Asahina, Itsuki Koizumi, Haruhi Suzumiya, and Kyon. Having the furthest to travel, probationary-member Sandy Parker entered the room last.

"Hello, everybody," Sandy said with a wide smile as she took the seat at the table previously used by Mikuru, who now exclusively used the stool at the tea station. "How is everyone?"

"We're good," Haruhi replied. "By the way, your Japanese is excellent."

"That's because I've been in and out of this country for so long, I feel like a citizen. Plus, I've had eight years of Japanese language instruction."

"Did you know," Koizumi said, "that the average Japanese student takes as many years of English class as an American student?"

"Then they promptly forget it all," Kyon said.

"Miss Nagato?" Sandy reached into her bag. "I was wondering… My hands and knees have been getting kind of rough. Would you mind if I wore these when you take me out for my walk today?" She displayed two white mittens and matching kneepads.

Nagato lifted her nose out of her book. "That's fine." She slammed her book shut. "Let's try them out."

Sandy's eyes blanked when the book slammed shut since Nagato set it as one of the triggers for Sandy to go into "puppy-mode." Immediately, the blonde stood, walked to the clothes rack, and disrobed. Once fully nude, she knelt before her master, who placed a collar with leash around her neck.

"You may put on your accessories." Yuki rose and walked her over to the table.

With a happy bark, she scampered to the gloves and kneepads she'd left on her chair and sniffed them.

Mikuru knelt next to her. "Here, I'll help." She grabbed the mittens. "Lassie, beg." Sandy sat back on her haunches and displayed her paws. Mikuru slid the gloves over them. "Play dead." Sandy rolled onto her back with her arms and legs tucked in and spread. Mikuru slid the kneepads over Sandy's bare feet, along her calves, and over her knees.

"She'd look cute with a tail," Haruhi said. "I think I'll check online for one of those buttplug deals."

"Good job, Lassie." Mikuru tickled Sandy's belly.

"Heel." Yuki snapped her finger. Sandy rolled onto all fours and sat before her master. As Sandy rubbed her cheek against her master's leg, Yuki patted her head. "Good girl."

Kyon's eyes fixated on Lassie's wiggling bottom and dangling breasts. "That is so ridiculously sexy."

"Keep it in your pants," Haruhi barked.

Kyon groaned. "I know the rules." He got up and approached the commander's desk. "Which reminds me."

"Don't you dare." Haruhi backed into the corner.

Kyon placed his hands over her ears. Nearly simultaneously, Koizumi cupped Mikuru's ears. Both girls pretended to go into love-doll mode, standing glassy-eyed and silent.

Kyon retrieved two farmer's outfits from the closet and set them on the table. "Put these outfits on, and don't take off your bras and panties."

Both girls walked to the clothes rack, stripped down to their bras and panties, and put on the farmer's outfits.

"Follow us."

Kyon and Koizumi walked the girls down the steps, out the door, and out to the athletic fields. As the guys led, the girls — dressed in flannel shirts, overalls, rubber boots, and rubber gloves — glanced at each other and shrugged. They stopped in the back corner of the fence, out of the way, where two shovels and a bag of seeds rested up against the fence.

Kyon grabbed one of the shovels. "I'm going to show you to do it." He dug a divot in the grass, dropped in a few seeds, and covered the divot up. He did this a couple of times, forming a row. "Now, you try." He handed Haruhi the shovel.

Haruhi copied Kyon's movements and placed three seeds in the ground.

Kyon pointed toward the horizon. "I want a line of seeds from here all the way to the opposite fence."

Koizumi handed Mikuru a shovel. "We'd like it two rows wide."

"We'll be back in an hour to see how you're doing." Kyon patted Haruhi's overall-covered bottom.

Once the guys disappeared into the cafeteria, the girls stood outside alone, leaning against their shovels.

"What the hell are they up to?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know," Mikuru answered. "But I'm pretty sure this isn't what we signed up for."

"I know, right?" Haruhi tossed the shovel to the ground and removed her gloves. "We became love-dolls to get _love,_ not to farm the land."

"They're supposed to fill our holes with seed," Mikuru added. "We're not here to plant seed in the ground."

Haruhi considered Mikuru's statement for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, okay. Right."

In the distance, but approaching fast, Lassie bounded toward them. For a naked girl on all fours, she moved surprisingly fast.

"Hay, Lassie," Haruhi said when the puppy-mode blonde approached. Haruhi patted the panting blonde's head. "That's a good girl."

With a leash looped up in her hand, Lassie's master soon joined them.

"Hey, Yuki," Haruhi asked. "What's up with the guys making us plant crops?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think they're onto us not being hypnotized?"

"I don't know."

"I bet they are, and they're just trying to piss us off." Haruhi glanced down at the nude beauty licking her hand. "Lassie seems like she's having the time of her life."

Mikuru nodded. "And Sandy is always so excited to see you every day. And she walks around campus with such a happy glow."

Haruhi got on all fours next to Lassie. The puppy-girl licked her cheek. "She's so damn cute," Haruhi said.

Mikuru got on all fours on the other side of Lassie. "And she always seems to be having so much fun."

Haruhi looked up at Yuki. "Would you consider becoming our masters too? What do you think, Mikuru?"

Mikuru sat back on her knees. "I think it would be fun, and it would teach the guys a lesson."

"Would you mind, Yuki?"

"Not at all." She stepped before them. "Please give me your clothes."

Haruhi and Mikuru stripped naked, put their farmer's clothes in a neatly folded pile, and knelt before Yuki.

Haruhi grabbed Mikuru's hand. "Okay, let's do this."

"Should we keep our love doll names?" Mikuru asked.

"That's a good point," said Haruhi. "If we really want to rub it in, we should take new puppy names. Who do you want to be, Mikuru?"

"I'd like to be Toto from the _Wizard of Oz._"

Haruhi thought about it for a minute, then said, "I want to be Hooch from _Turner and Hooch._ He's one bad-ass mutt."

Yuki pulled her watch out of her back pocket. As Lassie looked on, she swung the watch before the eyes of the nude brunette and redhead kneeling before her. Five minutes later, she pocketed the timepiece.

"Speak, Hooch," Nagato said.

Hooch emitted a deep, throaty, "Woof-woof."

"Speak, Toto."

Toto yelped.

As Yuki sat against the fence reading her book, three hypnotized North High coeds played like newborn puppies in a basket, playfully knocking each other over, sniffing and licking each other's bums, nipping each other's breasts. Once in a while, their master would toss a stick into the distance and watched as her puppies scampered after it on all fours in a race to see who could retrieve it first.

Eventually, the guys returned.

"What's going on?" Kyon asked.

"Miss Suzumiya and Miss Asahina asked me to hypnotize them into believing they're dogs, and I'm their master."

"But _we're_ their masters," Koizumi said.

"Not anymore."

Hooch and Toto saw their former masters, ran toward them, and knocked them over onto their backs. When they sniffed their former master's bones, their master unzipped their trousers and made them available for play.

Laying on their backs, with their hands intertwined behind their heads, staring up at the sky, the guys relaxed as the newly-hypnotized puppy-girls playfully sucked them off.

"In a way, this really sucks," Kyon said with a chuckle, "if you'll pardon the pun." He reached forward and patted the head of the brunette with his dick in her mouth.

"Good one," Koizumi replied. "Ahhhh, that feels nice." He did the same for Toto.

Lassie sat at Yuki's side with a sad, perplexed expression. On and off, she whined.

"There's one thing the girls didn't consider when they threw off our rulership," Kyon said between gasps of bliss.

"What's that?" Koizumi asked.

"Since we're no longer the girls' masters, the 'rules' no longer apply to us." Kyon glanced over at lonely Lassie.

"That is true." Koizumi also glanced in the direction of the gorgeous blonde. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking we spitroast Lassie after these puppies are done with us, yes I am. I call dibs on her mouth."

"I will gladly take up the rear," Koizumi said. "You don't mind, do you, Miss Nagato?"

"I don't mind." Yuki ran her hand over Lassie's golden mane. "I'm certain Lassie would appreciate the attention. It's those two you need to worry about."


End file.
